Yu-Long
| Romaji = Ūron (Romaji) Yùlóng (pinyin) | Race = Dragon | Nicknames = Mischievous Dragon Jade Dragon West Sea Dragon Child The Liveliest Dragon (self-proclaimed) Sloth Dragon King (by Issei) | Hair Color = | Eye Color = Yellow | Gender =Male | Equipment = Fire Breath | Relatives = Dragon King of the West Sea (Father) Two unnamed elder brothers | Affiliations = Dragon Kings Sun Wukong (partner) D×D Team Journey to the West | Status = Alive | Ranking = Dragon King | Voice Actor = Yuuki Arai (Japanese) Rick Keeling (English)}} Yu-Long is one of the Five Great Dragon Kings, he is known as the Mischievous Dragon'''Highschool DxD Light Novel Volume 4 Life 5 Part 2, or the '''Jade Dragon. He is the partner of Sun Wukong. Like Sun Wukong, he is also a character featured in the Chinese novel Journey to the West. Appearance Yu-Long has the appearance of a large green Asian Dragon. Personality A lazy but enthusiastic Dragon, self proclaiming himself as "The Liveliest Dragon" and is shown to love good food.Highschool DxD Light Novel Volume 9 Life 4 Part 5 History Yu-Long is a Dragon King that transformed into Monk Xuanzang's horse after eating his horse and helped in Xuanzang's travels. He then went missing along with Sun Wukong after the two of them completed their task of accompanying Xuanzang to retrieve Buddhist sutras from India. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Yu-Long was mentioned in Volume 4 when Ddraig explains to Issei about Ophis and the Five Dragon Kings. The Heroic Oppai Dragon He was mentioned again in Volume 7, this time by Tannin, who at the time was angry at Midgardsormr, claiming that he cannot stand lazybones like Midgardsormr and Yu-LongHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 7 Life 3 Part 2. Yu-Long made his official appearance in Volume 9 along with the original Sun Wukong, with Sun Wukong ordering him to aid Saji/Vritra against the mind-controlled Yasaka much to Yu-Long's displeasure but agreed after Sun Wukong says that he will treat him to Kyoto's cuisine. In Volume 12, Yu-Long was mentioned by Sun Wukong, after the latter had treated Vali, to be outside the Gremory castle, waiting for him. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 21, during the war against Qlippths army with the imperial beast in their control at an island on the coastal waters of Japan, Yu-Long arrives mid-battle along with the first generation Sun Wukong, Zhu Bajie and Sha Wujing, wiping out as many Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails as they can. In Volume 22, Yu-Long in miniature form participates in the opening ceremony of the Azazel Cup, while also weeping for being forced to join Sun Wukong's team. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: As a Dragon King, Yu-Long is extremely powerful, being able to break through the barrier formed by the Longinus Dimension Lost (albeit using up a lot of his energy)Highschool DxD Light Novel Volume 9 Life 4 Part 5. He is powerful enough to temporary hold off Yasaka a very powerful Youkai with the assistance of Vritra. Shapeshifting: While having all the common powers of Dragons, in Journey to the West, Yu-Long also displayed the power of shapeshifting, assuming the form of a horse to replace the one he ate. Fire Breath: As a dragon, he is capable of breathing a powerful fire breath. In Volume 21 he is shown capable of releasing large mass of dragon flames. Although he is considered as the youngest of the five, his dragon flames is a dragon king class, capable of rivaling Yasaka's flames and can annihilate mass produced Evil Dragons with ease. Size Alteration: Yu-Long can change into a miniature version of himself. Trivia *Yu-Long is the youngest of the Five Great Dragon Kings. *Yu-Long is the third Eastern Dragon introduced in the series, the first being Vritra, second being Midgardsormr, fourth being Niðhöggr, and fifth being Apophis. *Yu-Long's name means "Jade Dragon." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Category:Dragon King Category:DxD Category:Mythological Figures